


Amor, Locura y Pecado.

by VeeSlava



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, depictions of insanity, psychopathic behaviors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeSlava/pseuds/VeeSlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre supe que había algo mal conmigo, un pequeño parpadeo constante dentro de mi mente que me recordaba todos los días que yo era diferente, que no encajaba. Durante toda mi vida estuve caminando sobre la fina linea que la sociedad había dictado que dividía lo correcto de la maldad, toda mi vida, hasta ese día cuando en una ruinosa celda de Arkham acompañada de siniestras carcajadas, conocí mi destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor, Locura y Pecado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente! Los personajes, como todos deben saber, pertenecen a DC comics y esta escritora simplemente los utiliza para su propia diversión y el entretenimiento de ustedes.  
> Gracias a mi beta, Sleepy, que es capaz de dejar todo lo que tiene que hacer para corregir mis locuras. Sin mas que decir, a leer... Disfrútenlo!

Esa noche en el callejón haces un repaso de tu vida, intentando recordar el momento en el que todo se torció, cuando fue que el diablo toco a tu puerta y estuviste dispuesta a ofrecerle a tu alma. Pasas por todos los momentos que significaron algo para ti, la infancia que parece tan borrosa en tu memoria como si apenas la hubieras vivido, esa adolescencia en la que lo diste todo siendo gimnasta soñando infantilmente con el día que te graduarías de psiquiatra; la inocencia de niña que se acabo cuando entraste a aquella universidad en Gotham City y te diste cuenta de lo que provocabas con un par de palabras insinuantes y algunas poses acordes. ¿Para que esforzarte si con fruncir los labios y resaltar tus curvas conseguías lo que los demás no lograban con semanas de estudio? Pero aquel seguía siendo tu sueño así que cuando la oportunidad se presentó no dudaste ni un instante en aceptar las pasantías que te ofrecieron en Arkham.

¿De haber sabido lo que encontrarías al poner un pie en aquel lúgubre lugar que aun ahora te causa algo de terror las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Lo dudas. Desde siempre supiste que había algo mal en ti, algo que estaba oculto bajo grandes capas y que simplemente estalló cuando aquel macabro personaje te atravesó con su mirada el día que entraste a su celda. La sensación de temor al estar frente a una mente criminal como aquella y la excitación producida por la misma razón, intentaste actuar con normalidad, con el mismo profesionalismo que se supone deberías tener pero pronto descubriste que todo era mucho más complejo que eso, te encontraste atraída por sus palabras, por su filosofía e incluso por aquellas cicatrices, viste debajo del disfraz del payaso que reía al hacer el mal; viste que más que simple placer por la maldad, había algo de cruel e incomprendida genialidad brillando en aquella mirada que todos tachaban de simple psicopatía.

–¿Crees que sabes mucho pequeña doctora?– Recuerdas que te preguntó una vez en una de sus sesiones, para aquel entonces todavía existía aquel frío profesionalismo con el que te dedicabas a intentar tratarlo, cuando lo que realmente hacías era caer en sus redes como una polilla irremediablemente cegada por la luz, o por la oscuridad.

–Sé lo que todos saben de usted, que es un psicópata que disfruta con el sufrimiento de los demás, que desea ver sumido al mundo en caos y tinieblas.–

–Es más que eso– murmura con un tono misterioso mientras sus ojos profundos te atraviesan, era todo: la mirada, la sonrisa desquiciada acentuada por las cicatrices en su rostro, el cabello revuelto, las palabras susurrantes. Todo lo que hizo surgir en ti una malsana curiosidad, necesitabas comprender, necesitabas entender a aquel ser que frente a ti parecía saber exactamente lo que te estaba provocando, sonreíste también después de todo solo era inocente curiosidad científica.

–Explíqueme.–

Ahora ríes internamente por haber sido tan idiota e inocente, pensando que realmente toda la fascinación que sentías por aquel hombre no eran más que simples ganas de comprenderlo, de resolver el misterio científico que representaba el siniestro payaso, pero algo se fue transformando dentro de ti mientras las horas en aquella celda se incrementaban con los días, cuando ya no era únicamente escucharlo hablar y te viste a ti misma compartiendo cosas con él, como si fueran un par de amigos en un bar hablando, filosofando y discutiendo sobre la vida en lugar de una psiquiatra y un paciente en una tenebrosa celda de Arkham. En algún momento, no estás segura de cuando, dejaste de analizarlo para simplemente escucharlo, dejaste de intentar cambiarlo para aprender de él y de lo que proclamaba con bombas y crímenes a los cuatro vientos. En algún punto de aquella extraña relación que no era precisamente cercana pero tampoco completamente profesional, siempre con sentimientos inconexos y sin nombre fluyendo cuando cada pocos días entrabas a su celda y se veían a los ojos; aquella filosofía anarquista, aquel sueño fantasioso de querer ver arder el mundo por el simple placer de hacerlo para ver como los humanos a su alrededor veían su coraza de seguridad y aburrida estabilidad desmoronarse para ser presas del caos comenzaron a atraerte y transformarte en lo que ahora piensas, siempre debiste haber sido.

Aquello fue sin duda el comienzo de todo, pero nada era fácil. Si bien la fascinación que sentías por aquel personaje lo opacaba todo y te hacía replantearte todos las cosas que habían guiado tu vida hasta aquel momento cuando atravesabas las puertas de regreso a la vida normal y a la realidad todavía habían débiles hilos que te ataban a la cordura, esos pequeños resquicios de moralidad y ética con los que habías crecido que continuaban ahí a pesar de que se habían ido rompiendo al ver como era el mundo en realidad y te gritaban por las noches que el Joker era lo más parecido a un demonio sacado del infierno que podría existir. Ese pensamiento que se repetía en tu mente como un mantra mientras te asustabas de ti misma porque algo en lo profundo de tu alma quería terminar de romper con todo lo que te habían enseñado que era bueno y correcto para solo creer en él. Fue una de esas mismas noches cuando mirando por la ventana de tu departamento con una humeante taza de chocolate en mano mientras buscabas la silueta fantasmal de Arkham a través de la ventana que te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él.  
Todo se había mantenido en un delicado equilibrio que te había permitido seguir cuerda, seguir siendo la pequeña niña que jugaba a ser psiquiatra, pero como todas las cosas delicadas solo se necesita una pequeña chispa para provocar que todo se retuerza y estallé. Fue sólo un diminuto momento que término de romper con lo poco que te ataba a la cordura y termino por acabar para siempre con Harleen Quinzel. Fue un día cualquiera cuando apareciste por la prisión/manicomio y los guardias te avisaron que el payaso había escapado, fingiste perfecta preocupación cuando por dentro no hacías más que sonreír porque odiabas verlo encerrado en aquel sitio infernal. Fue al menos una semana en la que ibas a la prisión a ocuparte de tus demás pacientes que no eran lejanamente ni tan divertidos ni atrayentes como el Joker, estabas en la celda de alguno de aquellos aburridos criminales, que no eran más que viles imitaciones de lo que era ser un bandido que actuaba por fuera de la ley, cuando todas las a alarmas se dispararon y corriste con varios de los médicos y guardias hacia la salida solo para ver con horror como la figura cubierta de negro del caballero de la noche arrojaba desde su moto el cuerpo ensangrentado del siniestro payaso de Gotham.

Te quedaste pasmada en la entrada mientras un par de guardias cargaban el cuerpo de Joker que respiraba con dificultad hasta dentro del edificio. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste como una estatua viendo las débiles manchas de maquillaje que se entremezclaban con sangre en el asfalto pero cuando lograste moverte, solo pudiste correr como si te persiguiera el diablo hasta la celda del payaso, usaste tu propia llave, que todavía conservabas y que habías obtenido de un guardia después de horas intentando seducirlo, para abrir la puerta y quedarte en silencio con la respiración acelerada y los ojos ardiendo con lágrimas que te negabas a soltar mirando la figura inmóvil del payaso en medio de la celda, los tacones de tus zapatos resonando contra el suelo cuando caminaste hasta arrodillarte a su lado y llevar una mano a su cabello apartándolo con suavidad de su rostro mientras tus dedos se llenaban de sangre y recorrías su cuerpo con la vista evaluando uno por uno los golpes y las heridas.

–Buenas, doc– escuchaste la voz suave y entrecortada que te hizo subir la vista a velocidad luz para encontrarte con la mirada profunda que te robaba el aliento a través de sus ojos entrecerrados en una mueca adolorida. –¿Me extrañaste?–

No respondiste nada, solo recuerdas haberle sonreído mientras acababas con la escasa distancia que los separaba para presionar un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de levantarte y marcharte de la celda mientras todo tu cuerpo temblaba lleno de rabia. Esperaste hasta estar de regreso en tu apartamento para dejar que todo lo que tenías por dentro estallara sin remedio y acabara con todo. Gritaste llena de odio psicótico, de ira ciega, maldiciendo a Batman mientras recordabas el estado en el que el peli verde había regresado a Arkham. Lo odiabas y estabas segura que de tenerlo enfrente no te hubiera temblado el pulso para matar al caballero protector de Gotham. Descargas tu furia estrellando contra las paredes todo lo que encuentras en tu departamento, para cuando acabas a tu alrededor solo hay un mar de cristales rotos en medio de una sala destrozada, con la respiración agitada te dejas caer hasta que tus rodillas chocan contra el suelo, antes de que te des cuenta estas riendo, con la decisión tomada en tu cabeza y la certeza de que acabas de enloquecer.  
A pesar de ello y de todo lo que has hecho, no te arrepientes de nada, no tienes la menor duda de que naciste para lo que haces y que no fue más que el destino lo que te llevo a atravesar aquella celda hace ya tanto tiempo. Si no lo hubieras hecho seguirías atrapada en aquella jaula de reglas morales llenas de hipocresía que solo buscaban dominarte y reprimirte. Bueno, malo, correcto, incorrecto, loco, cuerdo. Era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de definir al mundo en una estúpida escala de blancos o negros cuando habían tantas tonalidades de grises que estaban en los límites de todo lo que la gente supuestamente cuerda consideraba ético y justo. ¿Por qué negarnos hacer lo que realmente queremos? Te llaman loca por ello al igual que a él, pero después de todo lo único que ustedes han hecho es aceptar su verdadera naturaleza, aceptar ser hijos de la anarquía y el caos que deberían reinar en el mundo, sin reglas ni ataduras. Sonríes ante el pensamiento, definitivamente has aprendido del mejor.

Por tu mente pasa aquella noche que tu vida cambio para siempre, tu primer robo que fue aquel ridículo traje de arlequín que pronto se convertiría en tu sello personal. Recuerdas su rostro cuando apareciste en medio de la noche con aquella vestimenta dispuesta a todo para sacarlo de ahí, nadie te reconocería lo sabías, pero él como siempre desafiando a todo solo necesitó un par de segundos para ver a través de la máscara y el maquillaje. Su risa es atronadora en medio de la celda, el sonido divertido, cruel y desquiciado como el primer día te acelera el pulso e eriza la piel. Si…estabas haciendo justo lo que tenías que hacer. Recorrieron los pasillos de aquella prisión/hospital que habías llegado a conocer como la palma de tu mano, no hablan y él tampoco ríe, solo están esas dos cicatrices en sus labios que actúan como el eterno fantasma de una sonrisa que no está ahí. Apenas se ven lejos de Arkham se voltea a encararte, la navaja brillando peligrosa en su mano, aquel brillo entre malicioso y sádico en sus ojos cuando su mano se apoya sobre tu pecho y te empuja contra la pared mientras el filo del arma se apoya en tus labios.

–¿Por qué tan seria pequeña doctora? ¿Te doy miedo?– pregunta con la cara a un palmo de la tuya y vuelves a repasar sus rasgos, el colorido traje purpura que le diste antes de escapar, el maquillaje blanco y rojo, el estrafalario cabello verde, las cicatrices, los ojos brillantes que te intrigan tanto como sus palabras susurrantes, la navaja que brilla de la misma forma que la pistola en tu mano. La respuesta es simple.

–Ya no– murmuras con tranquilidad, sin sentirte amenazada por la cercanía del mayor enemigo del caballero de la noche, no ves el peligro en el arma que se presiona contra tus labios ni tampoco en el hombre frente a ti en el que nadie más que tu ha logrado ver algo mas a parte de un maniático asesino. Su mirada brilla un instante con extrañeza antes de que esta sea reemplazada por diversión.

–Me recuerdas a un arlequín– dice enredando la mano en una de tus coletas rubias con mechones rojos, el gesto hace que se te caliente el rostro, muy impropio de lo que habías conocido de el hasta ahora. –Creo vas a necesitar un nombre mejor ahora.–

–¿Por qué?–

–No tienes nombre de criminal–

–¿Por qué piensas que esto no fue cosa de una vez?–

–Porque, tú querida, estas completamente atraída por la maldad– dice encogiéndose de hombros, su risa cortando nuevamente el aire mientras su aliento choca contra tu rostro y las sensaciones se incrementan, eso siempre ha sido él para ti, un ser que siempre está a un palmo de distancia pero al mismo tiempo permanece completamente inalcanzable. –Harley Quinn– murmura cuando la risa se apaga y no queda más que el eco de las antiguas carcajadas, ahora recuerdas que fue un callejón muy parecido a este donde el siniestro payaso de Gotham, bautizó a tu nuevo yo.

Ahora miras al frente y decides que has pasado demasiado tiempo perdida en tus recuerdos, aunque ello no impide que sigan danzando frente a ti, cada una de las experiencias que viviste como Harley Quinn que te hicieron llegar a lo que eres hoy, la reina del crimen de Gotham. Aún así nadie los comprende, todos se preguntan porque continuas regresando una y otra vez a los brazos del payaso que grita y se deshace de tu compañía cuando amanece de mal humor, esbozas una sonrisa que con el paso de los años se ha vuelto igual de macabra que la suya, solo se comprenden entre ustedes, son las perfectas caras de una misma moneda, escuchas todos esos susurros mal disimulados diciendo que no te ama, que te manipula que eres su marioneta favorita de la cual se aprovecha por culpa del amor obsesivo que le tienes.

Si, estas obsesionada con él, lo sabes y te gusta, como también sabes que te ama casi igual de obsesivamente que tu a él; a su retorcida y vil forma pero lo hace, pero odia amarte, odia que le provoques sentimientos que no puede ni sabe cómo controlar, porque irónicamente tu amado maestro del caos es un controlador obsesivo que nunca deja nada al azar. Pero como siempre solo ustedes lo comprenden. Por ello, sabes que siempre vas a volver, al igual que él macabro payaso está obligado a volver a ti, porque se necesitan para existir.

Todos tienen razón, esta completamente perdida en una relación toxica que te sube al cielo cuando los labios del payaso se presionan contra los tuyos en besos rudos y demandantes que se complementan con caricias posesivas y te baja al infierno cuando decide que necesita estar lejos de ti. Eres completamente masoquista porque te hiere, te destroza pero solo él tiene la capacidad de hacerte feliz solo con una sonrisa y una caricia ligera. Sabes que eres la única que puede permanecer a su lado porque te ama, te necesita de forma descontrolada y obsesiva porque sólo tú lo comprendes y puedes ver debajo del maquillaje y las risas al verdadero Joker y el simple hecho de saber que el As de bandidos de Gotham te pertenece, es más que suficiente.

Un gemido amortiguado rompe la tormenta inconexa que son tus pensamientos, volteas a mirar uno de los cuerpos de los policías tirados en el callejón, pobres victimas que estaban en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento. Ríes al ver la mueca de horrorizada que te envía el único que queda con vida, te acercas a paso lento, la cruel sonrisa y la mirada demencial en tus ojos, casi puedes verlo estremecerse de miedo crudo mientras los tacones de tus botas resuenan contra el concreto, tus manos enguantadas de rojo y con los dedos descubiertos se cierran sobre el cabello del policía mientras lo obligas a mirar hacia ti.  
–No es nada personal, solo un pequeño obsequio para su amado caballero– dices mientras haces una mueca al recordar al vengador oscuro de ciudad Gótica, como lo odias, detestas que sea lo único capaz de dañar a quien amas. El cañón de tu revolver se apoya contra la sien y lo último que ves antes de apretar el gatillo y de que todo se vuelva rojo es la mirada bañada de terror por ver a la muerte cernirse sobre él. Sientes la sangre caliente en tus manos y salpicando tu rostro mientras te alejas dejando caer el cuerpo que se enfría de a poco. Es en estos momentos en los que te sientes mas desquiciada, cuando estando rodeada de cadáveres te sientes más viva que nunca, porque con la sangre inocente, todavía caliente, en tus manos te sientes poderosa e invencible, como si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. Ríes sin poderlo evitar mientras te alejas del callejón sin voltear a mirar el pequeño obsequio que le han dejado a Batman como un aperitivo para lo que tienen preparado esta vez. Sabes que estás loca y sabes el momento exacto en el que te entregaste a la maldad y la locura, lo peor de todo es que te fascina. Cuando cruzas la puerta de su guarida y lo miras lanzando navajas contra la pared tarareando alguna canción sin sentido, estas completamente segura de otra cosa, no lo cambiarias por nada.

–Hello Mr. J.–

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews!! contribuyen con mi felicidad y la paz mundial.
> 
> Vee


End file.
